Arguição de Descumprimento de Preceito Fundamental n. 54
Voto do Ministro Luiz Fux V O T O O Senhor Ministro Luiz Fux: Primavera de 1980. Jovens casais aguardam na fila do Hospital São José, Rio de Janeiro, o momento sublime do parto. Ali, sonhos se multiplicam na imaginação das mulheres que estão prestes a dar à luz. A figura do filho amado crescendo, se desenvolvendo e preenchendo a vida daqueles que o esperam é o que certamente ocorre àquelas gestantes. Em contraste, chamava a atenção de todos uma jovem moça, que também aguardava na mesma fila, em copioso pranto, juntamente com o seu marido. A comoção se justificava: no lugar de sonhos cultivados, esta gestante assistiu durante nove meses ao funeral de seu filho. O pequeno caixão branco por ela encomendado era o símbolo de um ritual tão triste quanto severo com uma mulher que, em verdade, jamais conseguirá ser mãe do filho que gestava. Casos como esse, ao contrário do que se pode imaginar, são recorrentes na realidade brasileira. A Organização Mundial da Saúde (OMS) indica que o Brasil apenas perde para o México, o Chile e o Paraguai na lista dos países que apresentam mais ocorrências de fetos anencefálicos, com média de 8,6 fetos anencéfalos para cada dez mil nascimentos com vida. As autorizações judiciais para a interrupção da gravidez em situações semelhantes se multiplicaram em todo o país, exigindo deste Pretório Excelso uma manifestação definitiva sobre a questão. A situação narrada bem representa o desafio enfrentado pelos operadores do Direito Civil contemporâneo para decifrar os enigmas daquilo que a doutrina convencionou chamar de “bioética”. A expressão, atribuída ao oncologista Van Rensselaer Potter, que a utilizou pela primeira vez em seu artigo “''Bioethics, the science of survival''”, publicado em 1970, é de compreensão dúbia, dando origem a diversas vertentes surgidas ao longo da história, que não comportariam a devida análise diante do estrito objeto deste julgamento. Tendo sido idealizada por Potter como uma ética voltada para a preservação da vida em geral em face do progresso científico experimentado em nossa era, a bioética foi definida pela Encyclopedia of Bioethics como “''o estudo sistemático'' das dimensões morais – incluindo a visão, as decisões, a conduta, e as políticas – das ciências da vida e do cuidado da saúde, empregando uma variedade de metodologias éticas em um contexto interdisciplinar''” (New York: MacMillan Editorial Reich,'' 1995, Rev. Ed., v. 1, p. XXI apud ''SARLET, Ingo Wolfgang; LEITE, George Salomão. Direitos Fundamentais e Biotecnologia. São Paulo: Método, 2008. p. 48). A anencefalia (''Anencephaly) é definida pelo National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke'', em tradução livre, da seguinte forma: “''é um defeito na fechadura do tubo neural durante o desenvolvimento fetal. O tubo neural é um estreito canal que se forma e fecha entre a 3ª e 4ª semanas de gravidez para formar o cérebro e a medula do embrião. A anencefalia ocorre quando o tubo neural falha ao se formar, resultando na ausência de grande parte do cérebro, crânio e couro cabeludo. Crianças com esta disfunção nascem sem a porção anterior do cérebro, sem a área responsável pelo pensamento e pela coordenação. A parte remanescente do cérebro é frequentemente exposta – não coberta por ossos ou pele. Um bebê anencéfalo é geralmente cego, surdo, inconsciente, e incapaz de sentir dor. Apesar de alguns indivíduos com anencefalia poderem vir a nascer com um tronco cerebral rudimentar, a falta de um cerebrum em funcionamento permanente descarta a possibilidade de qualquer ganho de consciência. Ações reflexas, como a respiração, respostas a sons ou tato podem ocorrer. (...) O prognóstico para bebês que nascem com anencefalia é extremamente ruim. Se o infante não é natimorto, geralmente vem a falecer em algumas horas ou dias após o nascimento''.” (Disponível em , acesso'' em 05/07/2011). A presente Arguição de Descumprimento de Preceito Fundamental visa a conferir interpretação conforme à Constituição aos artigos 124, 126, caput'', e 128, I e II, do Código Penal, de modo a pronunciar a'' inconstitucionalidade da incidência dos tipos penais incriminadores descritos à hipótese que denomina como “antecipação terapêutica do parto em caso de feto anencefálico”, apontando como preceitos constitucionais afrontados os artigos 1º, IV, 5º, II, 6º, caput, e 196 da Carta Magna. O tema já havia chegado a este Supremo Tribunal por meio do HC 84.025-6/RJ, onde se pedia salvo conduto para antecipação de parto de feto anencefálico; entretanto, o parto ocorreu antes do julgamento, tendo o feto falecido sete minutos após o mesmo. A Corte, então, decidiu pela prejudicialidade do writ. Agora em sede de controle objetivo, perquire-se sobre a criminalização da conduta da mulher que efetiva prática abortiva de feto anencefálico. Desde logo esclareço que os jusfilósofos que trataram dos direitos do feto com maior profundidade, como Habermas e Dworkin, condenaram uma postura beligerante “''pro-life v. pro-choice''”, uma “batalha do aborto”. Deve-se aceitar o pluralismo das visões de mundo e propor uma plausível perspectiva de mediação entre os dois extremos (BUSNELLI, Francesco.'' L'Inizio della vita'' umana''. In: Rivista di Diritto Civile. Parte prima: dottrina, v. 50, n. 4, p. 533-'' 568, luglio/ag. 2004. p. 547). Há, como se percebe, um dissenso moral razoável sobre a matéria, a exigir uma postura minimalista do Judiciário neste julgamento. Seria extremamente prematuro que este Supremo Tribunal buscasse solucionar, como se Legislador fosse, todas as premissas de um intenso debate que apenas se inicia na nossa sociedade, fruto do pluralismo que lhe caracteriza. É o típico caso em que se exige do Judiciário uma “passividade virtuosa” (passive virtues), na célebre expressão de Alexander Bickel (The Least Dangerous Branch: The Supreme Court at the Bar of Politics''. 1ª ed. New York: The Bobbs-'' Merrill Company, Inc., 1962), também utilizada por Cass Sunstein (One case at a time: judicial minimalism on the Supreme Court''. Harvard University Press,'' 2001. p. 39). Aliás, este último constitucionalista, emérito Law Clerk da Suprema Corte Americana destacou na obra citada que a contenção judicial momentânea amplia o espaço de posterior reflexão e debate. Pede-se vênia para a reprodução de trecho elucidativo de sua obra, verbis: “... a trilha minimalista normalmente – nem sempre, mas normalmente – faz muito sentidoquando o Tribunal está lidando com uma questão constitucional de alta complexidade, sobre a qual muitas pessoas possuem sentimentos profundos e sobre a qual a nação está dividida (em termos morais ou outros quaisquer). A complexidade pode resultar da falta de informação, de mudança das circunstâncias, ou de incerteza moral (juridicamente relevante). O minimalismo faz sentido, em primeiro lugar, porque os tribunais podem resolver tais temas incorretamente e, em segundo lugar, porque podem criar sérios problemas mesmo que suas respostas sejam corretas. Os tribunais, portanto, tentam economizar no desacordo moral mediante a recusa em adotar os compromissos morais profundamente assumidos por outras pessoas quando desnecessários para decidir o caso. ...” (Tradução livre do inglês. Os grifos são do original) Deste modo, insta ressaltar a via crucis pela qual passa uma mulher que carrega em seu ventre um filho já fadado a não resistir à doença que lhe acomete. Vicente de Paulo Barreto, com apoio em Paul Ricoeur, assevera, com acerto, que “''o sujeito de direito, do ponto de vista antropológico, tem por sua própria'' natureza um conjunto de valores, consubstanciados no princípio da dignidade humana, que o tornam digno de respeito''”. Considerando essa premissa, o'' professor da Faculdade de Direito da UERJ conclui que o grande desafio hodierno é “''considerar a dignidade da pessoa humana como a categoria primordial'' da Bioética, a servir como princípio em torno do qual se procura responder à pergunta sobre o tipo de pessoa que queremos ser e qual a sociedade que pretendemos construir''”'' (Bioética, Responsabilidade e Sociedade Tecnocientífica. In: Bioética e Responsabilidade. MARTINS-COSTA, Judith; MÖLLER, Letícia Ludwig (org.). Rio de Janeiro: Forense, 2009. p. 10 e 20). Robert Alexy doutrina que não existem princípios absolutos em um ordenamento jurídico que reconhece direitos fundamentais (ALEXY, Robert. Teoria de los derechos fundamentales. Madrid: Centro de estudios políticos y constitucionales, 2002. p. 106). Na Itália, a Corte Constitucional, por meio da sentença nº 35 de 10 de Fevereiro de 1997, reconheceu que, embora o direito à vida do concepto mereça uma proteção forte, ela deve se dar na medida do possível, cedendo quando presente um risco sério à saúde física ou psíquica da gestante (sendo este o requisito exigido pelo art. 4 da Legge ''nº 194 de 22 de maio de 1978 para que seja legítima a interrupção voluntária da gravidez). Conforme observa Günther Jakobs, “é razoável aceitar um encurtamento da vida para combater dores mais graves” (Suicídio, eutanásia e Direito Penal. Trad. Mauricio Antonio Ribeiro Lopes. Barueri: Manole, 2003. p. 36). Bem por isso, há que se perquirir, com base em dados científicos, o grau de violação da dignidade da mulher sujeita a tão desafortunada situação. Lastimavelmente, são poucos os casos em que o infante anencefálico sobrevive por um considerável período fora do útero materno. Estudos feitos a partir de dados coligidos entre agosto de 2000 e julho de 2010 no Centro de Atenção Integral à Saúde da Mulher (CAISM/Unicamp) indicaram que 94% dos recém-nascidos com essa deformidade (já excluídos os que sequer sobreviveram até o parto) faleceram nas primeiras 24 horas após o nascimento; destes, 67% morreram na primeira hora. A média de vida calculada foi de 51 (cinquenta e um) minutos (MACHADO, Isabela Nelly; MARTINEZ, Sílvia Dante; BARINI, Ricardo. Anencephaly: Do the Pregnancy and Maternal Characteristics Impact the Pregnancy Outcome? ''In: International Scholarly Research Network, ISRN. Obstetrics and Gynecology, Volume 2012, Article ID 127490). Atualmente há meios seguros de detecção da anencefalia durante a gestação. O exame mais comum consiste no acompanhamento visual do feto, após cinco semanas de gravidez, por meio de ultrassonografia. Outro exame utilizado é o de alfafetoproteína, uma espécie de proteína produzida pelo feto e eliminada no líquido amniótico. A indicação de níveis anormais dessa proteína pode revelar a existência de defeitos encefálicos ou na medula espinhal, fetos múltiplos, erro no cálculo da data do parto ou transtornos cromossômicos. Há, ainda, o exame de amniocentese, que consiste em inserir uma agulha através da parede abdominal e uterina até o saco amniótico, coletando-se uma amostra do líquido amniótico. Destina-se a determinar a existência de transtornos cromossômicos e genéticos, além de defeitos congênitos (cf. MOREIRA, Alexandre Mussoi. Anencefalia e antecipação de parto: a legislação de Buenos Aires. In: Revista da Ajuris: doutrina e jurisprudência, v. 31, n. 95, p. 7-21, set. 2004). Estudos especializados dão conta de que o diagnóstico de anencefalia por exame de ultrassonografia são bastante precisos, desde que feito por médico experiente e familiarizado com este tipo de disfunção (WHITLOW, B. J. et alii. The 'Mickey Mouse' sign and the diagnosis of anencephaly in early pregnancy. In: Ultrasound in Obstetrics & Ginecology, volume 13, Issue 3, 1999, p. 196-199; BEGHIM, Esra et alii. Anencephaly: pitfalls in pregnancy outcome and relevance of the prenatal exam. In: Romanian Journal of Morphology and Embryology 2009, 50(2):295–297; JOHNSON, S. P. et alii. Ultrasound screening for anencephaly at 10-14 weeks of gestation. In: Ultrasound in Obstetrics & Ginecology, volume 9, issue 1, 1997, p. 14-16; LINDFORS, Karen et alii. Midtrimester Screening for Open Neural Tube Defects: Correlation of Sonography with Amniocentesis Results.'' In'': American Journal of Roentgenology, volume 149, nº 1, jul./1987, p. 141-145). Além disso, deve-se considerar que, infaustamente, a anencefalia é uma doença irreversível no atual estágio da humanidade. Todos os estudos médicos sobre a doença a apontam como uma anomalia fatal para o feto, fulminando qualquer perspectiva de cura. Com base nos dados colhidos de fontes seguras da literatura médica contemporânea, é possível estabelecer três conclusões acerca do que se expôs até aqui: (i) a expectativa de vida do anencéfalo fora do útero é absolutamente efêmera; (ii) o diagnóstico de anencefalia pode ser feito com um razoável índice de precisão, a partir das técnicas hodiernamente disponíveis aos profissionais da saúde; (iii) as perspectivas de cura desta deficiência na formação do tubo neural são inexistentes nos dias atuais, por isso que o neonato anencefálico tem uma expectativa de vida reduzidíssima. O punctum dolens, à luz dessas conclusões, consiste em aquilatar a necessidade de criminalização, ou não, do aborto de feto anencefálico. Desse modo, avulta em importância a necessidade de proteger a saúde física e psíquica da gestante. São, indubitavelmente, dois componentes da dignidade humana da mulher, indissociáveis do seu imo fundamental, a assumir posição de elevada importância no julgamento com que ora se defronta a Corte. O prosseguimento da gravidez gera na mulher um grave abalo psicológico, e, portanto, impedir a sua interrupção da gravidez equivale a uma tortura, vedada pela Carta Magna (art. 5º, III). Essa afirmativa tem apoio em dados científicos, os quais apontam que a interrupção da gravidez tem o condão de diminuir o sofrimento mental da gestante. Em pesquisa avaliada e aprovada pela Comissão de Ética em Pesquisa do Hospital das Clínicas da Faculdade de Medicina da Universidade de São Paulo (CAPPesq), com base em análises, feitas por profissionais especializados, de gestantes com diagnóstico de malformação fetal letal, constatou-se que a maioria das mulheres (60%) afirmou que certo tempo após a interrupção não se importava em falar da gravidez, do bebê ou do procedimento realizado, bem como que aconselhariam outras gestantes na mesma situação a interromper a gravidez. No que atine à culpa pelo ato realizado, a pesquisa demonstrou que 91,4% das mulheres relataram que interromperiam novamente a gestação acaso se defrontassem com situação idêntica no futuro. A partir dos dados coligidos, os pesquisadores consignaram as seguintes conclusões: “A internação e a indução do parto são concebidas com juízo de tempo diferente do real. As horas parecem dias, os dias, anos. O desejo de que tudo acabe e o medo de como será depois propicia essa alteração. Os casais conseguem, no entanto, após a interrupção da gravidez, retomar o sentido de suas vidas. O sofrimento é realmente minimizado com o passar do tempo', ficam' as lembranças dos momentos tristes e difíceis, mas o sofrimento deixa de existir com a elaboração do luto e de toda a vivência. Neste estudo a grande maioria não acredita em ‘castigo’ por terem optado pela interrupção da gestação. Ressalta-se, no entanto, que, neste estudo, todas as pacientes foram acompanhadas por psicólogo no momento da opção pela interrupção da gravidez, os conteúdos inconscientes foram trazidos ao consciente e as pacientes puderam refletir sobre suas posições. É provável que a ausência de sentimento de culpa ou depressão pósinterrupção esteja diretamente relacionada a esse processo de intensa revisão de valores morais, culturais e melhor compreensão dos aspectos psíquicos em funcionamento.” (ZUGAIB, Marcelo et alii. Interrupção da gestação após o diagnóstico de malformação fetal letal: aspectos emocionais. Revista Brasileira de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia, 28(1): 10-17, TAB. 2006 Jan.) É um truísmo dizer que quanto maior o calvário, maior a dor. A pesquisa científica supranarrada apenas demonstra o que a razão já conseguiria explicar: levar a gestação até seus últimos termos causa na mulher um sofrimento incalculável, do qual resultam chagas eternas, que podem ser minimizadas caso interrompida a gravidez de plano, se esse for o desejo da gestante. A literatura médica também aponta que o prosseguimento da gestação causa riscos à saúde física da mulher. No já citado estudo realizado com fulcro em dados coligidos durante 10 (dez) anos no Hospital da Mulher da Unicamp, verificou-se que 38% (trinta e oito por cento) dos fetos morreram espontaneamente dentro do útero (MACHADO, Isabela Nelly; MARTINEZ, Sílvia Dante; BARINI, Ricardo. Anencephaly: Do the Pregnancy and Maternal Characteristics Impact the Pregnancy Outcome? In: International Scholarly Research Network, ISRN Obstetrics and Gynecology, Volume 2012, Article ID 127490). Outra complicação comumente observada foi o denominado polihidrâmnio, o aumento excessivo do volume do líquido amniótico, identificado em 15% (quinze por cento) dos casos, sendo que, de acordo com dados oficiais do Ministério da Saúde, a incidência desta complicação gestacional normalmente varia entre 0,5% a 1,5% (meio a um e meio por cento) (Brasil, Ministério da Saúde. Secretaria de Atenção à Saúde. Departamento de Ações Programáticas Estratégicas. Gestação de alto risco – Manual técnico. 5ª edição. Brasília: Editora MS, 2010. p. 86). Tais informações são equivalentes às encontradas em outras pesquisas (NORONHA, Adriana et alii''. Volume do líquido amniótico associado às anomalias fetais'' diagnosticadas em um centro de referência do nordeste brasileiro. Revista Brasileira de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia, vol. 31, n.º 4, Rio de Janeiro, abr./2009; ALEXANDER, Elizabeth et alii. Sonography of Polyhydramnios. In: American Journal of Roentgenology, volume 138, nº. 2, fev./1982, p. 343-346). Há, ainda, registro de que a ausência de pescoço e o tamanho pequeno da cabeça do feto fazem com que o tronco tenda a penetrar no canal do parto junto com a cabeça, provocando assim uma grave distócia, ou seja, um alto risco para a parturiente (LAUTERSLAGER, Pedro Federico Hooft. Anencefalia: Consideraciones bioéticas y jurídicas. In: Acta Bioethica 2000, ano VI, nº. 2. Buenos Aires. p. 271). Nada obstante, os partos de fetos anencefálicos são realizados segundo a técnica cognominada de “cesariana”, deixando na mulher uma cicatriz que representa uma marca moral indelével. Os perigos para a saúde física da mulher são elevados em uma gravidez de feto acometidos pela anencefalia, havendo, inclusive, risco para a sua vida, razão pela qual, se esse for desejo, deve-se conferir possibilidade de interrupção da gestação, à luz do princípio da proporcionalidade. Sob esse enfoque, forçoso ressaltar que o direito punitivo não passou ao largo do denominado movimento jusfilosófico da constitucionalização dos Direitos. A repercussão do Direito Constitucional sobre a disciplina legal dos crimes e das penas é ampla, direta e imediata. Os modernos constitucionalistas asseveram que a constitucionalização do Direito Penal suscita um conjunto instigante e controvertido de ideais, a serem submetidas ao debate doutrinário e à consideração da jurisprudência. Boa parte do pensamento jurídico descrê das potencialidades das penas privativas de liberdade, que somente deveriam ser empregadas em hipóteses extremas, quando não houvesse meios alternativos eficazes para a proteção dos interesses constitucionalmente relevantes.1 Os bens jurídicos constitucionais obedecem a uma ordenação hierárquica, de modo que a gravidade da punição deve ser graduada em função dessa lógica. A disciplina jurídica dada a determinada infração ou a pena aplicável não deve ir além nem tampouco ficar aquém do necessário à 1 V. Valéria Caldi de Magalhães, Constitucionalização do Direito e controle de constitucionalidade das leis penais: algumas considerações, mimeografado, 2005: “Ao mesmo tempo em que o funda e autoriza, a Constituição reduz e limita o direito penal, na medida em que só autoriza a criminalização de condutas que atinjam de modo sensível um bem jurídico essencial para a vida em comunidade. Este é o papel do direito penal: atuar como ultima ratio, quando seja absolutamente necessário e não haja outros mecanismos de controle social aptos a impedir ou punir aquelas lesões”. proteção dos valores constitucionais em questão. No primeiro caso, haverá inconstitucionalidade por falta de razoabilidade ou proporcionalidade2; no segundo, por omissão em atuar na forma reclamada pela Constituição. Feitas estas anotações iniciais, procura-se a seguir sistematizar algumas das ideias principais que se colhem na confluência entre a Constituição e o Direito Penal. De início, o registro imprescindível de que o Direito Penal, a exemplo dos demais ramos do Direito, sujeita-se aos princípios e regras da Constituição. Disso resulta, como já assinalado, a centralidade dos direitos fundamentais, tanto na sua versão subjetiva como objetiva (v. supra). Com esta observação, examinam-se as premissas de trabalho na matéria: (i) reserva legal e liberdade de conformação do legislador; (ii) garantismo; e (iii) dever de proteção. Ao final, na produção da síntese necessária, destaca-se o papel do princípio da razoabilidadeproporcionalidade. Deveras no direito brasileiro, a tipificação de condutas penais e a fixação de penas aplicáveis são matérias reservadas à lei3 e, mais que isso, são privativas de lei formal.4 Doutrina e jurisprudência reconhecem ampla 2 É o caso da disciplina penal dada pela Lei n. 9.677/98 (Lei dos Remédios) à adulteração de cosméticos. O delito é equiparado à adulteração de medicamentos que, por sua vez, prevê penas mínimas superiores à do crime de homicídio para a falsificação, corrupção, adulteração ou alteração de produto destinado a fins terapêuticos ou medicinais (CP, art. 273 e § 1º, a). Sobre o tema, v. Miguel Reale Júnior, A inconstitucionalidade da Lei dos Remédios, Revista dos Tribunais 763:415, 1999. Outro exemplo é o da Lei n. 9.437/97, que em seu art. 10 pune com penas idênticas o porte de arma de fogo e o porte de arma de brinquedo. Sobre a proporcionalidade no âmbito do direito penal, v. Ingo Sarlet, Constituição e proporcionalidade: O direito penal e os direitos fundamentais entre proibição de excesso e de insuficiência, Revista de Estudos Criminais 12:86, 2003. 3 CF/88, art. 5º: “XXXIX – não há crime sem lei anterior que o defina, nem pena sem prévia cominação legal”. 4 Não se admite a criação de tipo penal ou o estabelecimento de pena por meio de medida provisória, nem menos ainda por ato normativo secundário, como regulamento ou portaria. Nesse sentido, v. STF, DJU 9 abr. 1999, p. 2, HC 834/MT, Rel. Min. Sepúlveda Pertence: “Crime de responsabilidade: definição: reserva de lei. Entenda-se que a definição de crimes de responsabilidade, imputáveis embora a autoridades estaduais, é matéria de Direito Penal, da competência privativa da União - como tem prevalecido no Tribunal - ou, ao contrário, que sendo matéria de responsabilidade política de mandatários locais, sobre ela possa legislar liberdade de conformação ao legislador na definição dos crimes e das sanções5, de acordo com as demandas sociais e com as circunstâncias políticas e econômicas de cada época. Respeitadas as proibições e as imposições de atuação, a matéria é largamente relegada à deliberação das maiorias parlamentares. Nada obstante, o respeito aos direitos fundamentais impõe à atividade legislativa limites máximos e limites mínimos de tutela. A Constituição funciona como fonte de legitimação e de limitação do legislador.6 A segunda premissa diz respeito à postura garantista7, em relação ao acusado, que é consectário natural do Estado democrático de direito. Reserva legal, não-retroatividade da lei penal, individualização da pena e devido processo legal são garantias constitucionais dos réus em geral. É inegável que o Estado- membro - como sustentam autores de tomo - o certo é que estão todos acordes em tratar-se de questão submetida à reserva de lei formal, não podendo ser versada em decretolegislativo da Assembléia Legislativa”. 5 No direito brasileiro, essa atribuição só pode ser exercida pelo legislador federal, tendo em vista ser privativa da União a competência para legislar sobre direito penal (CF/88, art. 22, I). 6 A esse propósito, v. Ana Paula Vieira de Carvalho, Neoconstitucionalismo e injusto penal, mimeografado, 2007. A autora destaca a superação do conceito meramente formal de crime e o desenvolvimento de um conceito material para o injusto penal, fundado na lesividade social da conduta perpetrada. “A concretização desta idéia de nocividade ou lesividade foi possível através do conceito de bem jurídico, que encarnaria assim o objeto da proteção a ser conferida pelo legislador, sem o qual a atuação deste último seria arbitrária ou ilegítima. Materialmente antijurídicas seriam apenas, portanto, as condutas lesivas de bens jurídicos penalmente protegidos”. Mais à frente, arrematando as idéias, sintetizou a matéria: “É possível concluir que: a) a preocupação em limitar materialmente o poder legislativo em sede penal é anterior ao desenvolvimento do constitucionalismo; b) desta preocupação nasceu a idéia de antijuridicidade material, tendo como conteúdo o bem jurídico; c) com a ascesnão do (neo)constitucionalismo, o conceito de bem jurídico passou a ser conformado pelos valores constitucionais tal qual positivados na Carta Constitucional; d) desta forma a discricionariedade legislativa fica limitada não apenas pela idéia de lesividade social como atributo de todo injusto penal, mas também pela necessidade de adequação da conformação do bem jurídico protegido aos valores trazidos na Constituição”. 7 Sobre garantismo, v. Luigi Ferrajoli, Derecho y razón: teoria del garantismo penal, 2000,em cuja Introdução escreveu: “El ‘garantismo’ no tiene nada que ver com el mero legalismo, formalismo o procesalismo.Antes bien, consiste en la tutela de los derechos fundamentales: los cuales – de la vida a la libertad personal, de las libertades civiles y políticas a las expectativas sociales de subsistencia, de los derechos individuales a los colectivos – representan los valores, los bienes y los intereses, materiales y prepolíticos, que fundan y justifican la existencia de aquellos ‘artificios’ – como los llamó Hobbes – que son el derecho y el estado, cuyo disfrute por parte de todos constituye la base substancial de la democracia”. V. tb. Alexandre Morais da Rosa,O que é garantismo jurídico?, 2003. a tipificação e punição de um crime interferem, inexoravelmente, com os direitos fundamentais, notadamente com o direito à liberdade. Por vezes, interferirá também com o direito de propriedade, em caso de multa ou perda de bens. Porém, como já se assentou, nenhum direito fundamental é absoluto e existe sempre a possibilidade de tais direitos colidirem entre si ou com outros bens e valores constitucionais. Há uma tensão permanentemente entre a pretensão punitiva do Estado e os direitos individuais dos acusados. Para serem medidas válidas, a criminalização de condutas, a imposição de penas e o regime de sua execução deverão realizar os desígnios da Constituição, precisam ser justificados e não poderão ter natureza arbitrária, caprichosa ou desmesurada. Vale dizer: deverão observar o princípio da razoabilidadeproporcionalidade, inclusive e especialmente na dimensão da vedação do excesso.8 Por fim, a terceira premissa é a de que o Direito Penal atua como expressão do dever de proteção do Estado aos bens jurídicos constitucionalmente relevantes, como a vida, a dignidade, a integridade das pessoas e a propriedade. A tipificação de delitos e a atribuição de penas também são mecanismos de proteção a direitos fundamentais. Sob essa perspectiva, o Estado pode violar a Constituição por não resguardar adequadamente determinados bens, valores ou direitos, conferindo a eles proteção deficiente, seja pela não tipificação de determinada conduta, seja pela pouca severidade da pena prevista. Nesse caso, a violação do princípio da razoabilidade-proporcionalidade se dará na modalidade da vedação da insuficiência .9 8 Por exemplo: o STF considerou inconstitucional o dispositivo legal que impedia a progressão de regime no caso de crimes hediondos. V.DJU, 9 fev. 2007, HC 90049/RS, Rel. Min. Marco Aurélio. 9 Uma controvertida decisão do Tribunal Constitucional Federal alemão pode figurar como um exemplo dessa hipótese. No chamado Caso Aborto I (BVerfGE I, 1975), julgado em 1975, a Corte declarou inconstitucional lei que descriminalizava o aborto, sob o argumento de que a medida produzia uma situação de descumprimento do dever estatal de recriminar a Em suma: o legislador, com fundamento e nos limites da Constituição, tem liberdade de conformação para definir crimes e penas. Ao fazê-lo, deverá respeitar os direitos fundamentais dos acusados, tanto no plano material como processual. Por outro lado, tem o legislador deveres de proteção para com a sociedade, cabendo-lhe resguardar valores, bens e direitos fundamentais de seus integrantes. Nesse universo, o princípio da razoabilidade-proporcionalidade, além de critério de aferição da validade das restrições a direitos fundamentais, funciona também na dupla dimensão de proibição do excesso e de insuficiência. Destarte, diante desses denominados “''hard cases''”, quando em jogo bens jurídicos humanos de inegável eminência, impõe-se uma leitura moral da Constituição, tal como propugnada por Ronald Dworkin (Freedom’s Law: The Moral Reading of The American Constitution. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, p. 7-8). Essa ponderação de princípios nada mais é do que o instituto de Direito Penal denominado estado de necessidade justificante. Versando sobre o tema, Günther Jakobs esclarece que a “ponderação de interesses – da mesma forma que, com maior razão, a ponderação de bens – faz com que o fim justifique os meios” (Tratado de Direito Penal – Teoria do Injusto Penal e antijuridicidade da prática. O Tribunal chegou a registrar que a resposta estatal até poderia vir por outra forma que não a tipificação de delito, mas que, naquele caso, a medida substitutiva seria insuficiente, produzindo a inconstitucionalidade da lei impugnada. Assentou o Tribunal Constitucional Federal: “Nos casos extremos, quando a proteção determinada pela Constituição não se consiga de nenhuma outra maneira, o legislador pode estar obrigado a recorrer ao direito penal para protegera a vida em desenvolvimento”. A decisão instaurou acesa polêmica, havendo dois votos divergentes que consideravam a declaração de inconstitucionalidade uma invasão à liberdade de conformação do legislador. Posteriormente, em 1993, o Tribunal Constitucional voltou a analisar a questão, no Caso Aborto II (BVerfGE 203, 1993), mantendo sua posição de que o Poder Público estava obrigado a reprimir a conduta, mas declarando a constitucionalidade de lei que efetuava a descriminalização. Ambas as decisões encontram-se relatadas e comentadas em Donald P. Kommers, The constitucional jurisprudence of the Federal Republic of Germany, 1997, p. 336- 56. Culpabilidade. Trad. de Gercélia Mendes e Geraldo de Carvalho. Belo Horizonte: Del Rey, 2008. p. 586). Consectariamente, o atual art. 128 do Código Penal, que prevê as causas de justificação no crime de aborto, deve sofrer uma releitura, à luz das novas necessidades científicas e sociais. Os hodiernos métodos de diagnóstico da anencefalia durante a gravidez inexistiam à época da edição da parte especial do Código Penal brasileiro. Basta ver que o primeiro estudo sobre o possível uso do ultrassom como ferramenta de medicina diagnóstica surgiu em 1940, por pesquisadores da Universidade de Colônia, na Alemanha (GOHR, H.; WEDEKIND, T. Der Ultraschall in der Medizin. In: Journal of Molecular Medicine, Vol. 19, Nº. 2. (1 January 1940), pp. 25-29). Em 31 de dezembro do mesmo ano, era publicado o Estatuto Repressivo do nosso país. A necessidade de interpretação evolutiva é patente, na medida em que o Anteprojeto do novo Código Penal inclui mais uma hipótese de aborto permitido, no art. 127, III, quando “''há fundada probabilidade, atestada por dois'' outros médicos, de o nascituro apresentar graves e irreversíveis anomalias que o tornem inviável''”. A lacuna normativa atual não deve conduzir à incriminação'' da conduta, sendo o caso de recurso à equidade integrativa, de que tratou Aristóteles na sua “Ética a Nicômaco”, para permitir o preenchimento da omissão legislativa com aquilo que teria dito o legislador se tivesse conhecido do caso em questão. Causa espécie, ainda, o fato de o legislador ter previsto, no art. 128, II, do atual Código, a permissão do aborto sentimental, hipótese de estado de necessidade exculpante em caso de estupro, na qual se admite a supressão da vida de um feto sadio como forma de tutelar a saúde psíquica da mulher. Portanto, caso o diagnóstico de anencefalia durante a gestação fosse possível à época, teria o legislador previsto também essa hipótese de permissão do aborto, sob pena de incidir em grave desproporcionalidade. Sobre a evolução do estado de necessidade na Alemanha, Johannes Wessels aponta que o “''estado de necessidade justificante geral se desenvolveu na jurisprudência, como ‘estado de necessidade supra-legal’, do princípio da ponderação de bens e deveres; foi reconhecido principalmente na interrupção da gravidez medicamente indicada (RGSt 61, 242; 62, 137; BGHSt 2, 112, 14, 1), mas vigora para a colisão de interesses de todas as espécies (BGHSt 12, 299)” (WESSELS, Johannes. Direito Penal – Parte Geral. Trad. Juarez Tavares. Porto Alegre: Sergio Antonio Fabris, 1976. p. 67). Destarte, cuida-se, na hipótese ''sub judice'', da construção jurisprudencial de uma nova hipótese de estado de'' necessidade supralegal para os casos de interrupção da gestação de fetos anencefálicos, a fim de adequar o tecido normativo às necessidades que se apresentam na realidade social. O Princípio da Proporcionalidade Concreta, que confronta a punição com os fins penais, revela que a criminalização do aborto de feto anencéfalo agrava ainda mais os custos sociais do infortúnio, reclamando do Estado medidas de amplo espectro no segmento da saúde pública, atuação estatal que não se coaduna com a simples repressão criminal da conduta in foco. Como defende Santiago Mir Puig, professor catedrático da Universidade de Barcelona, a “grave intromissão nos direitos fundamentais que representam as penas e as medidas de segurança deve estar sujeita ao mesmo princípio que deve legitimar qualquer afetação de direitos fundamentais por parte do Estado: o princípio constitucional da proporcionalidade” (tradução livre do trecho: “''La grave intromisión en derechos fundamentales que representan las penas y'' las medidas de seguridad ha de estar sujeta al mismo principio que debe legitimar cualquier afectación de derechos fundamentales por parte del Estado: el principio constitucional de proporcionalidad''”. PUIG, Santiago Mir. Límites del'' normativismo en Derecho penal. Revista Brasileira de Ciências Criminais, vol. 64, jan./2007, RT, p. 197). O moderno direito penal mínimo recomenda que as sanções criminais devem ser o último recurso para conjurar a antinomia entre a vontade individual e a vontade normativa do Estado (DOTTI, René Ariel. Curso de Direito Penal – parte geral. 3ª ed. São Paulo: RT, 2010. p. 67-68), máxime quando essa volição do Poder Público sequer era previsível nos casos de aborto anencefálico. O sacrifício da penalização de uma gestante de feto anencefálico não se revela necessário aos fins do direito punitivo, mas antes, demonstra a desproporcionalidade da sanção, diante da inafastável defesa da dignidade humana da mulher infortunada, fundamento do Estado Democrático de Direito Brasileiro e garantia revestida da categoria de direito fundamental. A memorável Declaração de Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão de 1789 já previa, no seu art. 8º, que “A lei apenas deve estabelecer penas estrita e evidentemente necessárias”. Tal diretriz foi reiterada em todos os tratados internacionais firmados pelo Brasil, o que faz erigir regra impositiva aos Estados soberanos, posto configurar ordem jurídica universal. Neste sentido, Claus Roxin defende que “são inadmissíveis as normas jurídico-penais unicamente motivadas ideologicamente ou que atentam contra Direitos fundamentais e humanos” (A proteção de bens jurídicos como função do Direito Penal. Org. e Trad. André Callegari e Nereu Giacomolli. 2ª ed. Porto Alegre: Livraria do Advogado, 2009. p. 20). Ainda que não se trilhe o caminho da exclusão da antijuridicidade da conduta, outros institutos de Direito Penal tornam imperioso o afastamento da punição da mulher. Assim, v. g., o perdão judicial, que exclui a punibilidade quando as consequências do delito atingem o próprio agente de forma tão grave que a sanção penal se torna desnecessária, bem como o critério da imprescindibilidade da pena, insculpido no art. 59 da lei penal, revelam de forma cristalina a suma injustiça e a reprovação no teste da razoabilidade da criminalização do aborto de feto anencefálico. Não se coaduna com a sociedade moderna, racional e organizada, um intuito punitivo desenfreado, desconectado da função preventiva da reprimenda e da necessidade de reservar para o Direito Penal apenas aquelas situações realmente aviltantes para a vida em comunidade, em relação às quais outros ramos do direito não logrem êxito em equacionar a controvérsia. Neste sentido, Johannes Wessels, um dos precursores da teoria social do delito, sustenta, verbis: No âmbito da ética social (que deve ser diferenciada da ética individual) tombam-se aqueles deveres cujo cumprimento é indispensável para uma proveitosa vida humana coletiva. As proibições e determinações do Direito Penal são igualmente aquelas da ética social, mas nem todas as normas de conduta da ética social são sancionadas penalmente e constituem parte da ordem jurídicopenal. As disposições penais, como “''ultima ratio''”, só se justificam onde meios menos incisivos (como os do Direito Civil ou do Direito Público) não bastem ao interesse de uma eficiente proteção aos bens jurídicos'.' (Direito Penal – Parte Geral. Trad. Juarez Tavares. Porto Alegre: Sergio Antonio Fabris, 1976. p. 4) Parece-me bem evidente que a interrupção da gravidez de fetos anencefálicos é matéria de saúde pública, que aflige em sua maioria as mulheres que compõem a parcela menos abastada da população, de modo que a questão deve ser tratada com uma política de assistência social eficiente, que dê à gestante todo o apoio necessário em uma situação tão lastimável, e não com uma repressão penal destituída de qualquer fundamento razoável. Seria o punir pelo punir, como fosse o Direito Penal a panaceia de todos os problemas sociais. A Tutela penal de bens jurídicos desenha o perfil da sociedade e o modelo estatal de prevenção e repressão da criminalidade, refletindo a vontade do povo (DOTTI, René Ariel. Curso de Direito Penal – parte geral. 3ª ed. São Paulo: RT, 2010; ROXIN, Claus. A proteção de bens jurídicos como função do Direito Penal. Org. e Trad. André Callegari e Nereu Giacomolli. 2ª ed. Porto Alegre: Livraria do Advogado, 2009), ângulo sob o qual sobressai estreme de dúvidas o repúdio social à penalização da mulher vitimada por uma gravidez de risco que a impõe manter no seu ventre materno nascituro com morte anunciada, dor moral maior no arrebate da maternidade desejada. A decisão do Supremo Tribunal não impõe que as mulheres grávidas de feto anencefálico realizem aborto; apenas não pune aquelas que o realizarem por não suportarem a dor moral de gerar um nascituro com morte anunciada. Uma mulher não pode ser obrigada a assistir, durante 9 meses, à missa de sétimo dia de um filho acometido de uma doença que o levará à morte, com grave sofrimento físico e moral para a gestante. Por incidir em uma causa de justificação, a gestante de feto anencefálico que opta pelo abortamento não atua contra legem, mas antes, como observava Cícero na famosa “''Oração pro milone''”, age em consonância com a “lei sagrada, que nasceu com o homem, lei anterior aos legistas, à tradição e aos livros, gravada no Código Imortal da Natureza, lei menos estudada que sentida". Ex positis, voto pela procedência da presente Ação de Descumprimento de Preceito Fundamental, a fim de conferir interpretação conforme à Constituição ao art. 128 do Código Penal, para reconhecer não configurado o crime de aborto nas hipóteses de interrupção voluntária da gravidez de feto anencefálico. Site http://www.stf.jus.br/arquivo/cms/noticianoticiastf/anexo/adpf54lf.pdf Voltar Voltar para Supremo Tribunal Federal